


Brother Points

by Baknami



Category: Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia, Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Brothers, Children, Gen, Talking, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baknami/pseuds/Baknami
Summary: Sabin and Prishe listen to Palom as he whines about the pains of being a twin.  It soon devolves into who is the bestbrother.





	Brother Points

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing DFFOpera Omnia and Figabros being bros is still the cutest thing! So I wrote about brothers. Palom gets to come because he's a twin brother too.
> 
> I don't know why people don't like precocious little kids but those people are basically wrong about the world and I love this little jerk and I want to hug him forever. All children should be hugged.
> 
> (Technically Palom hasn't joined in the story yet in GL, whoops. I guess this is around Interlude then? I recall that Cait Sith was with them in his Lost Chapter, so *shrug*? Timey Wimey stuff ahoy!)

“So _my_ sister, Porom, is a big giant killjoy buzzkill dork white mage, and everything she says is some sort of 'no', which is why she's a big dumb stupid head.” Palom crossed his arms, looking smug in the light of the fire that Prishe had started up.

Prishe let out a thoughtful hum, tossing another stick into the fire. She then checked one the five behemoth steaks that were hung over the fire, and she slid one off, far too hungry to wait for it to be well done. “Sounds rough, kid. You sure you're not worried about her though? This's gotta be the first time you two've been apart, right?”

The little black mage let out a scoff, his arms still crossed. “Who even careeees? I'm not some baby child!” Prishe looked up at Sabin, who shrugged in reply. They then looked back at the five-year-old baby child as he continued with “I don't need to be with my stupid sister  _all_ the time!”

“If she's as much of a killjoy as you say he is,” Sabin replied, trying to find a way to continue the conversation, “Then it's not like you need to worry about it.”

Palom whirled to glare at the prince. “Hey jerkface! Porom is  _my_ sister so only  _I_ can make fun of her, you got that!?” Sabin immediately raised his hands in surrender, and the mage pouted, his lips curling in disgust. “Porom may be the worst sister ever, but I'm not going to be the  _worst_ brother!” At least he was going to be stick up for her when she wasn't around! ...When he wasn't whining about her, at least!

“You may not be the worst, but I definitely know who's the best,” Sabin replied, puffing his chest up pridefully. “Edgar's gotta be the best bro in the entire universe!”

“ _Who's_ the best brother?” Prishe asked, tearing a bit more meat off of her behemoth steak. She continued her train of thought with a full mouth. “Yer da one who trows lather beemth and totheth win thit with a flik o' yer writh.”

Palom stared at Prishe, peering deeply at her with a confused blink. “What?”

Sabin was next. “What?”

Prishe swallowed the steak. “What?” She tossed the t-bone away and picked between her teeth with her nail, “the point is that you're super cooler than Edgar. He's got all that 'refinement' going on, but you don't need gadgets to help out. Soooo much more useful.”

Sabin scratched at his beard, his brow furrowed in intense concentration. “What're you talking about...?” he asked, not really sure where she was going with her train of thought. It suddenly hit him, and he froze in realization. “Oh. Oh.  _Ohhhhhhh!!_ ”

“Come now, Sabin,” the King of Figaro began, approaching the campfire with an amiable smile, “The Warrior of Light was worried from all of this shouting. Is anything amiss?”

“Dude, bro!” Sabin shouted, jumping up to clap a hand on his twin's shoulder, “It's me!  _ I'm _ the best brother in the universe!”

Edgar's smile didn't even twitch, and he chuckled at Sabin with a good-natured shake of his head. “Of course you are, brother,” he replied easily, placing a hand on Sabin's own, “Was there ever any doubt?”

“Yo guys!!” Sabin cried, trotting over to where Yda and Vanille were speaking to each other, “It's me!!” Edgar continued to chuckle, his heart light, as he strode forward and plopped onto the log that Sabin had been sitting at a moment ago, and the king watched the fire for a moment as his younger brother's excited shouting continued to fill the forest's clearing.

Palom laughed out loud, clapping his hands and letting his staff lean against his shoulder, “Oh man, Sabin's got his work cut out for him, that's gotta get you at least a few Brother Points!”

Prishe let out a jovial guffaw as she checked the next steak to see if it had cooked through properly, and Edgar turned ever so softly to smile at the child. “'Brother Points', you say?” he asked, his voice tinged with both laughter and curiosity.

“Uh huh!” the black mage crowed, “Yeah like, if you wanna do something like put a frog in your sister's shoe but then _don't_ do it, then you get like, one Brother Point. But if you do something super nice and make your sister super happy then you get like, five! I mean, _I'd_ get more like twenty, but you get the idea.”

“Because Sabin's actually a brother and not a sister?” Prishe piped up, starting on her third steak that night.

Palom shrugged, clearly not thinking that hard about this stuff. “Sure, why not?”

“You certainly know a lot about how this stuff works,” Edgar replied genially. He reached out to take one of the steaks off the stick, but he paused when he saw the dangerous look on Prishe's face as she chewed on her t-bone. The king slowly, careful, pulled back and checked his hand, just in case her glower bit him without him knowing, and he went back to smiling at the child.

“Well _duh_ ,” Palom replied, rolling his eyes, “what part of 'genius' don't you understand?” Edgar pursed his lips to keep from laughing; the young mage might have been good at magic, there was no doubt about that, but a genius in anything _but_...?

It was around that time that Vivi waddled over towards the small group, obviously a little overwhelmed by Sabin's excited announcement. Palom didn't make that much better, as he already jumped up with a shout. “Yo Vivi! Let's go practice our black magic together, okay?”

“Uh... huh?” the little boy asked, clutching at the brim of his hat, “Oh... I dunno, I usually don't like to use it without having a good reason.”

“Practicing _is_ a good reason!” Palom insisted, grabbing the boy's arm and tugging on him, “You got black magic, so you gotta use your gift or it'll waste away!” He turned and stared at Edgar as the king pulled out a hidden flask. The child's face was expressionless and his eyes wide as he stared. “That's what my _sister_ says, and I bet she'd be _super_ happy that I remembered that.”

Edgar lifted the flask and cheered on Palom's words. “That's gotta be like, forty Brother Points, aye?”

Palom nodded resolutely as he dragged Vivi off. He'd let Sabin  _pretend_ he was the best brother, but it was obvious that despite his youth,  _this_ genius had accrued the  _most_ Brother Points in the history of brothers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the whole reason I wanted to write this was "DUUUUDE I'M THE BEST BROTHER!!" and Edgar just like ":D Of course you are" and then he pinches Sabin's cheeks like a grandmother or something I dunno. Either way, I finally got around to *more Figabros* heck yeah!
> 
> Oh yeah also I knowwww a lot of translations have Sabin call Edgar "Big Brother" or whatever, but that sounds too formal, and he calls Edgar "Aniki" and this is too cute for me, my heart can't take it. Basically I can't see Sabin as anything other than a dudebro of the purest white heart and you can't stop me. *Broooooo!*
> 
> (Lastly like, apparently people get super mad that Prishe has been relegated to "LOUD FOOD EATER" in Opera Omnia because she has deep *coughmarysuecough* lore about her, but that stuff doesn't come up as much here and so like the only thing that *can* be used is her insatiable love of behemoth steak, so I'm going with it. Fite me I guess? Also don't tell Palom but Prishe said a *bad word* when she had her mouth full! Le Gasp.)


End file.
